tear drop
by Sushi-San
Summary: this is the first fic i ever wrote/typed, PLEASE R


" I'll be here".... " Why?"...... I'll be waiting here"......"For what?"..... "I'll be waiting for you ..so ..if you come here you'll find me .. I promise." Once in a land of endless monsters Squall and Rinoa were riding in the space ship called the Ragnarok. Then they met up with their friends Selphie, Zell, Quistis and Irvine at Edea's orphan edge.  
  
When Squall and the others met at Edea's orphan edge to talk about how to destroy all the sorceresses in the world. Zell said to Squall "Yo Squall we could just fight all the sorceresses till there isn't anymore sorceresses to fight." Squall replied, "Listen Zell do you know what sorceresses can do? Well I'll tell you what they can do. They use black magic on their opponents! Now Zell do you think that our garden fighters GF are strong enough to fight these kinds of battles? I don't here your answer Zell! Well then, I'll tell you. NO! They aren't!" "Well Squall you don't have to yell at me Squall!" Screamed Zell at the top of his lungs. Squall just stood there then walked outside as if nothing had happened. " What's wrong with Squall?" Selphie asked Rinoa. "I don't know." Said Rinoa. " Why don't you go find out Rinoa?" Asked Irvine. Rinoa walked out after Squall. Later that day everybody went in the Ragnarok and went to the sorceress's castle.  
  
  
  
" Ready for the final battle!" Announced Irvine with his head down "Don't say things like that Irvine!" Quistis encouraged. " It your going to say things like that Irvine then get off." Said Squall angrily. "It was a quite ride but we made it." "Yo Squall wake up where here!" Announced Selphie. After the group got lost, they finally found the sorceress "Attack!" Yelled Squall. "Get ready for the tear drop at Tear's Point!" Screamed Selphie. After they fought the sorceress, they saw the tear drop on earth as all the monsters fell! Now Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine had another mission to destroy every monster that fell on earth! However, they don't know what kind of darkness or rival they'll find next.... Later that week Zell approaches Squall and wants to ask something. " S'up Squall! Hey do you remember a guy named Seifer?" Squall replied, "Of course I remember Seifer. How can I forget him he's the one who gave me this scar in the training center when we were training. Why do you want to know Zell?" " Ahh. Its nothing I think I should go now latter Squall." Says Zell.  
  
Then Zell runs off to talk to Rinoa. Then Squall went to talk to Laguna, Ward, and Kiros. Laguna told Squall that he was Squall's father. Squall just accepted the story and left to talk to the others. Squall told the others that " Laguna said that he's my father and my mother Raine died when I was born. He also said that he was about to marry a woman named Julia... Hey Rinoa isn't that your mother's name?" "Yeah!" Rinoa replied. Then Squall walked out. Ching! Ching! Ching! "?" "?" "?" Red Alert! Red Alert! Red Alert! " Yo Squall! You o.k?" " Yeah just fine." Squall said roughly. " Seifer just knocked you out! He also took Rinoa with him! I think he's going to take her to Adel!" Yelled Zell. " Tell the others that in the morning we'll set out to find Rinoa." Squall said calmly. Zell ran off to tell the others. "Is Squall o.k?" Questioned Selphie. " Yeah" Said Zell. "Tomorrow where going to find Rinoa." Said Zell.  
  
  
  
The next day Squall and the others set out to save Rinoa. "Time to save Rinoa right Squall?" Asked Irvine. : Yup." Said Squall. "Lets go!" " I'll be here. I'll be waiting here for you. so. If you want to see me, I'll be here. I Promise." "Yo Squall wake up! Where here!" " Why? For what? Squall where are you?" "Ching! Ching! Ching!" Rinoa! Wake up!" Yelled Squall. " Squall?" Said Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa guess what! We fought Seifer and. We won!" Said Squall like a five- year-old child. Back on the Ragnarok, everybody has something. Squall and Rinoa are dating. Zell and the librarian are dating. Selphie and Irvine are dating. Oh and Quistis became an instructor. [pic] 


End file.
